


Will You Ever Set Me Free?

by krnberg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krnberg/pseuds/krnberg
Summary: After Mustafar, Obi-Wan went into hiding. On Tatooine he had been able to hide from the Empire for a year now, thanks to his old friend—now his only friend—Bail Organa, who had offered him financial support while secretly organizing a resistance group, which included him and Yoda. Despite his nightmare, he had been living a somewhat peaceful life... until ‘the nightmare’ finally reached him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Will You Ever Set Me Free?

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with my poor English...

The suns were as bright and red as a solar flare itself, grilling everything that its heat reached. Obi-wan's pale skin never agreed to such strong ultraviolet radiation, so he covered himself as much as he could when he had to leave his hut. Before becoming an inhabitant of Tatooine, he always appreciated the sunshine. He had spent most of his life as Jedi inside the Jedi Temple or flying through space, only rare occasions allowed him to enjoy the warmth of the sun. Now, the “rare occasion” was everyday-- even when he was inside his hut he could feel the heat during the long, long daytime. He missed the comfortable climate of Coruscant.

He was at the market, looking for something that could be useful for his next mission— he volunteered himself to help Yoda and his allies prepare for a surprise attack. It would not happen anytime soon, but needed lots of time for scouting, planning and preparation. He knew nothing about the plan except for his part, but he didn't need to. It would be a risk if many knew the whole plan.

After blousing some stalls, he learned that there was nothing worthy today, and instead, decided to look for something to eat. Although he had been craving for something sweet and juicy, fresh fruits were expensive on a desert planet like this, and he didn’t want to risk his identity being discovered, or even him being remembered, by the seller by buying something so expensive that no one would spend single credit on. After all, it wasn't his credit he was spending. Although he earned credits by occasionally helping neighbors’ farms, the pay was just enough to keep him alive; in fact, too little for him to continue his activities as a supporter of the resistance. Most of the credit came from Bail Organa. He must show some modesty by not spending them for his luxury. Obi-wan picked some dried meat and beans and paid the seller.

He was stepping out of his speeder when he felt his com vibrating in his trousers pocket. He placed the purchase on the table to took the beeping device from the pocket. The name on the small screen— it wasn't technically a name but just some random aubresh alphabets— made Obi-wan smile. If this com receive anything, it must be either Yoda or Bail Organa. And he knew, he could feel, which of them this was—Bail. And he could even feel that the call wasn’t about something bad, but rather good. He answered the call, his smile widened as the familiar voice came from the receiver.

 _"I am surprised to know that you are still alive, my dear friend. How’s everything?"_ Bail sounded happy, and it always made Obi-wan happy too. He had been living alone for a year and had almost no one to talk to and nothing to do other than helping some farmers or making sure Luke was fine. The occasional call from Bail had been his only fun.

"Not bad, but could be better if you could call me more often. I feel quite lonely here.” Obi-wan must admit that he was beginning to get bored of the loneliness. He used to be fine being alone, even preferred to be isolated when he was Jedi—maybe because of the people around him; Anakin and Ahsoka were, without doubt, the noisiest Jedi, and they happened to be his Padawan and his Padawan’s Padawan. No wonder why he used to long so much for isolation.

 _"Well then, perhaps you will be excited by a good news I have for you. Do you want to hear?"_ Bail whispered, as if he was talking something too confidential to mention on an insecure frequency. Which was totally unnecessary though, since they were on a secure, secret frequency Bail had set up only for them to communicate. Obi-wan laughed at his faked seriousness.

"I hope it's not an exaggeration. Please go on."

 _"I have a diplomatic meeting and I might be able to visit you while I'm there!”_ said Bail, unable to hide his excitement.

"Really? What kind of diplomatic meeting takes place in such an awful planet, Bail?" Tatooine was no place for diplomacy, unless it you wanted to do business with the Hutts.

_"Well, I didn't say the meeting will take place on Tatooine. It will be on Arkanis. It's close to Tatooine, isn't it?"_

"It is. But still, I'm not very sure if someone of such power and status like you coming to Tatooine, even from a close planet, isn't suspicious." Obi-wan would be happy to meet him, but he didn't want any trouble. For both of them to survive the war, they must be careful. One minute of carelessness could cause him a lifetime in prison, if not a death.

 _“Of course I am aware of that. But it’s not an important meeting and none of the officers that will accompany me will care about what I do during my absence.”_ Of course he must have considered all possible danger, yet decided to visit Tatooine. Obi-wan trusted Bail and his intelligence. It should be fine, if _he_ said so. _“And don’t forget that I’m not stupid enough to risk myself only to see your ugly face. I’m only going to see you because it’s safe enough.”_ Bail added.

“Alright. I will allow you to visit me if you want to see me so much, but on one condition.” said Obi-wan, his voice serious.

 _“What condition?”_ Obi-wan could hear Bail tense through his voice. _What could possibly be? Is there something dangerous that I should know about before landing on the planet? Or is there something he wants from me?_ A lot of guesses and thoughts run through Bail's mind like storm, and Obi-wan could hear it.

Amused enough, Obi-wan finally answered after a moment of silence. “Admit that I am not ugly.”

 _“Seriously?”_ said Bail, unsure whether he should be relieved or frustrated. He surely expected something serious. Why did he forget about this man's humor?

"Why? Is it so difficult to admit that you find me handsome? I actually thought you did. I am disappointed.” He said as if he were a poor boy, who just got dumped by his girlfriend.

 _Oh man, does he ever stop flirting?_ Bail wondered, although he knew the answer; _Never_. It was just what Obi-wan did, just like breathing and blinking. _“Alright. I think you are charming, and maybe even cute.”_ He admitted.

“Thank you. Now you have my permission to come visit me then." Satisfied with his friend's words, Obi-wan agreed, and moved on to continue their conversation. "Do you have any idea when that will be?”

_“I’m leaving here this evening and is scheduled to arrive tomorrow morning. If I’m lucky I might have time tomorrow afternoon, but if not, the day after tomorrow.”_

“Wow, that’s sooner than I expected. But as you know, I’m not busy anyway.”

 _“I thought you would be busy flirting with everyone you talk to. Like old days.”_ Bail giggled. They always liked to tease each other.

“I don’t remember flirting with anyone.” said Obi-wan as if he had no idea what his friend was saying. “Anyway, you have my location?”

_“Yes I do. I will contact you again tomorrow, as soon as I reach Arkanis."_

“See you then.” With that, the call ended.

He'd never been more excited. It'd been a year since he said farewell. It felt like years though, or even decades... and finally, he would be meeting a friend of his! Unknowingly he started humming, as he placed his purchase of the day on the surface of the small kitchen counter. Should've brought something for him. Obi-wan considered, remembering how much Bail Organa loved good Brandy. But this was Tatooine. Nothing he could get on this planet was better than what the Senator of Alderaan would bring with him. Bail wouldn't expect anything from him anyway. Hosting a quest with luxury was always Bail's job, not his. Tidying the place was probably the only thing he could do for him.

The sun had declined, the shadows on the uneven, sandy ground getting longer and darker. Obi-wan didn’t realize that it was already late until he finished the book he had been reading. The suns were almost kissing the horizon. Feeling tired, he decided to lay down and sleep. Eventually the darkness would consume everything. Unlike his old apartment on Coruscant, the night of Tatooine’s desert felt empty. No noise, no light. Everything dead. Many would call it quiet and peaceful night. To Obi-wan, the emptiness and darkness were almost unbearable. It felt like the night was haunting him. Maybe it was.

 _“This is the end for you, my master.”_ The voice echoed in his chest. Anger. Despair. The river of molten lava, flowing around him. Hot. Red and yellow. Flaming, like the eyes of the man before him.

 _“I hate you!”_ The voice of the man he loved.

Every night, the last memory of his beloved friend came back like a curse. He wanted to forget, but it kept coming back every time he closed his eyes. Fresh and vivid as if it had happened just yesterday.

“I am sorry. I am so sorry.” Obi-wan murmured, as if someone was hearing him.


End file.
